Sesgada
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Sólo cuando se quita el yelmo ven que es una mujer. Rizos negros y ojos oscuros de largas pestañas. Una sonrisa sesgada... y están muertos. [Tabla de 30vicios]
1. Vergüenza

**N/A. Por Voldy, o, más apropiadamente, debería decir por Takhisis. Ya era hora de que empezase esta tabla. Llevo como dos meses de retraso desde que pedí el claim, y no he hecho nada T.T Tampoco es que tenga, al contrario que en _Iure Vel Iniuria_, la aspiración de terminarla en los 3 meses reglamentarios, así que no importa demasiado. Me conformo con escribir de vez en cuando sobre Dragonlance y variar de fandom :D Como claim tengo (¿lo adivináis? creo que tan solo por el título puede sacarse) a Kitiara Uth Matar, así que la iré poniendo en distintas situaciones canon. Porque sí, en este cambiaré un poquito la forma de hacer las viñetas. Serán individuales, pero van a seguir la línea temporal de los libros (desde las _Crónicas_ a las _Leyendas_, obviamente; y alguno más de estos en los que sale Kit: _Pedernal y acero_, _Kitiara Uth Matar_, _La forja de un túnica negra_... etc etc. Avisaré cuando haya spoilers, no os preocupéis). Así que, pues, empezamos con Kit de pequeñita x)**

**Joanne**

**Disclaimer: Nada de este mundo me pertenece. Dragonlance es de MW y TH, y de todos esos multitudinarios autores que crecen como setas.**

**Advertencias: Um, esta podría tener spoilers de _Kitiara Uth Matar_, pero psche. Si conocéis la infancia de Kit y su relación con su padre... Tampoco es que os vaya a desvelar el sentido de la vida aunque la leáis sin tener ni idea.**

**SESGADA**

**I. VERGÜENZA**

Kitiara era pensamiento agudo sobrepasado por sentimiento impulsivo. Lo suyo no era sentir no calma. Lo suyo no era la calma.

_Tu padre_, decía Rosamun, _eso te viene de tu padre_. El que hacía cosas sin pensarlas antes, como abandonarlas. Pero Kit sabía que ella no los entendía. Que esa pobre mujer, loca, enferma y desquiciada, nunca entendería lo mucho que a Gerard le había costado separarse de su hija. Él nunca se lo había dicho -¡dios, si ni siquiera se había despedido!-, pero estaba convencida.

_Tu padre está muerto_. Eso también se lo repetía, diciendo esa palabra, _muerto_, con especial insistencia. A la pequeña le empezaban a temblar las piernas, y el labio inferior, pero conseguía reponerse lo suficiente como para poder salir de la casa sin que su madre la viese llorar. Corría y corría hasta el lago Crystalmir, con el corazón a punto de estallarle dentro del pecho, y se paraba a la orilla, jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

Las lágrimas corrosivas empezaban a empaparle las mejillas como si hubiese metido la cara en el agua fría del lago, y ella se las apartaba furiosa, a manotazos, sin dejar de llorar. Porque odiaba con rabia infantil a su padre en esos momentos, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar que él volvería algún día, o en ese mismo momento, y que la encontrarla allí gimoteando como una cría.

No quería que él se avergonzase de ella, porque podría volver a abandonarla.


	2. Medicina

**Advertencia: Para este me he basado un poquitín en principio del libro de _Kitiara Uth Matar_, pero tampoco se puede decir que haya unos spoilers tremebundos. Todo se puede suponer con haber leído los libros generales. **

**SESGADA**

**II. MEDICINA**

Tocaba a menudo la frente al pequeño, la cara, los labios, y sólo se tranquilizaba al notar la débil respiración sobre sus dedos.

Kitiara apartó la mirada del bebé para dirigirla a su madre, que aún dormía después del difícil parto. Rosamun no había abierto los ojos desde entonces. Frunció el ceño, apretando los labios, desechando la leve punzada de culpabilidad que la asaltó. Su madre necesitaba cuidados, y ella, en cambio, centraba toda su atención en ese niño que necesitaría un milagro para sobrevivir.

Llevó la tetina a la diminuta boca, que la rechazó. Con una paciencia impropia de ella, volvió a insistir, tantas veces fue necesario hasta que Raistlin la cogió y empezó a chupar la leche de cabra. Despacio, tan condenadamente despacio que la chiquilla se aseguraba cada pocos minutos que no estuviera atascada.

-Venga -le animó con suavidad, acomodándolo bien en sus brazos de niña. Los rizos negros le rozaron la mejilla en la oscuridad cuando ladeó la cabeza al sonreír un poco. Ella no creía en milagros. Pensaba sacarlo adelante por pura testarudez.


	3. Leer

**N/A. Para mí que eran bastante analfabetos todos en esa época (excepto los magos), y tal vez los demás sabían escribir y leer lo justo. Mi propia versión de la lectura entonces: pasar las historias de boca en boca ;D Aquí Kit intenta meterle a Raist el gusanillo de los libros, que ya que las peleas no son lo suyo, tal vez haya algo en lo que sí pueda destacar.**

**SESGADA**

**III. LEER**

Kitiara movió la cabeza, agitando sus rizos negros, y volvió a reclinarse contra la pared. Estaba en la entrada de su casa, en Solace, sentada en el suelo junto a los gemelos, que no apartaban los ojos de ella. Caramon con abierta curiosidad, Raistlin fingiendo desinterés. Era una buena mañana para contar historias.

-He oído que en Palanthas hay un hombre que se dedica a escribir todo lo que ocurre en Krynn -dijo bajando la voz-. Se llama Astinus.

Caramon resopló; parecía un caballo.

-Eso es imposible, Kit, nadie puede...

-Tiene una enorme biblioteca llena de libros de todo lo que ha ocurrido -añadió, ignorando la interrumpción de grandullón. Sus ojos negros de pestañas largas estaban centrados en Raistlin, quien la escuchaba con atención-. Puede ver todo lo que pasa en Ansalon cada segundo.

-¿Es una historia de libros, Kit? -protestó Caramon de nuevo-. Qué aburrido. ¡Cuéntanos mejor cómo Huma venció a los dragones!

Kitiara soltó una carcajada, y apoyó la mano en el suelo para levantarse.

-Esa es una historia para niños, Caramon -se rió-. Todo el mundo sabe que los dragones no existen.

-Ya, pero...

-Vamos a practicar con la espada si quieres -dijo entonces, y sonrió al ver a Caramon levantarse de un brinco y entrar corriendo en casa a por su espada de madera. Salio al instante con dos, la suya y la de ella.

-Te he traído la tuya también. Venga, Kit, date prisa -gritó. Se había alejado bastante para entonces-. Creo que Sturm está abajo.

-¿No vienes? -preguntó Kitiara a Raistlin, quien se había quedado sentado, con los ojos entrecerros, como un reptil al sol.

-No quiero.

La chica se encogió de hombros y echó a andar en pos de Caramon. Antes de pasar al siguiente vallewood se volvió a mirar a su hermano. Raistlin tenía un brillo en los ojos muy peculiar.

Kitiara sonrió satisfecha.


	4. Necesidad

**Advertencias: spoiler gordo de **_**Kitiara Uth Matar**_**, sobre la muerte de un personaje.**

**N/A. Este libro en parte fue verdaderamente frustrante. A veces Kit salía tan sensual que me recordaba a la de MW y TH. Y la pareja Ursa/Kit era TAN sexe y morbosa... babas. Frustrante, muy frustrante el final. Si lo habéis leído me entenderéis TwT**

**SESGADA**

**IV. NECESIDAD**

La vida no la había tratado bien, pero sus uñas eran de acero cuando se trataba de defenderse. Siempre lo habían sido.

Solace había sido una cárcel, pero las noches a la intemperie pasando hambre y frío le recordaban que la casa de Rosamund había tenido sus puertas abiertas. Ella las había cerrado marchándose de allí.

Ahora vagaba, sin rumbo ni hogar (si es que alguna vez lo había tenido), pensando solamente en la posibilidad de aparecer muerta al día siguiente. Aprendió a tener el cuchillo cerca, a que prácticamente éste se conviertiese en una mano más. Pasó a espada a todo el que la enfrentaba, aumentando su salvajismo a medida que aumentaba su determinación. Nadie osaría interponerse en su camino, y si no querían aprenderlo por las buenas lo harían por las malas.

Un fallo y no más. No volvería a caer.

Se enfrentaba a todos con una desconfianza inicial que conseguía mantenerla viva. A veces resguardada en alguna posada, pensaba en quién le había hecho volverse así. Podría haber amado a Ursa con tanta pasión como con la que le había odiado al final de su vida. Podría...

Atravesarle con la espada había sido una mezcla de venganza satisfecha y repugnancia. Su mano aferrando la espada, sin embargo, había estado segura; su pulso había sido firme. Miraba, ahora, fijamente su arma nueva, que descansaba en su regazo. Había aprendido.

Si pudiera repetir la historia, ya no sufriría al oír sus estertores.


	5. Soñar

**N/A. Esta sin spoilers… uy, ese tatuaje… xD jiji.**

**SESGADA**

**V. SOÑAR**

Ambiciosa por naturaleza, por supervivencia. Metiéndose por callejones oscuros, bebiendo cerveza mala en las barras de tabernas de mala muerte, no tardó en oír hablar sobre ellos. Todo eran palabras de borrachos y, escéptica, sin haber aprendido que los borrachos no mienten, se carcajeó de ellos. ¿De dioses hablaban?

-Los dioses nos abandonaron hace mucho -mascullaba un mercenario, ahogándose en su alcohol.

-Los dioses no han existido nunca -rebatía ella, y, satisfecha, pedía otra cerveza. La última de esa noche.

-Ella sí ha vuelto. La Reina ha vuelto -decía el que narraba, lanzando una mirada a Kitiara. De reojo, ella pudo ver tatuado en su cuello un lirio negro. Absolutamente sexual, y le daban ganas de lamerlo, pero no le decía nada más-. Nunca nos abandonó.

Se mantuvo sorda a medias, seduciendo a un hombre guapo y curtido mientras no perdía el hilo. Su diversión de esa noche se le olvidó en cuanto empezaron a hablar de montañas de dinero, de cazar poder. ¿Qué decía sobre los dragones? No lo escuchó bien, pero qué más daba. Se acercó al hombre que prometía tanto, y le sonrió.

No estaría mal hacer nuevos amigos. Si cumplían tanto, ella soñaría aún más.


	6. Labios

**N/A. Y para esto sirve quedarme un día sin internet. Para continuar historias de estas que tengo abandonadísimas xD Este estaría situado en "Pedernal y Acero", que es cuando conoce a Tanis, aunque hace siglos que lo leí y digamos que de canon he metido poco XDD**

**SESGADA**

**VI. LABIOS**

La espió por encima de la jarra de cerveza espumosa. Ella se reía estruendosamente, golpeando la mesa con el puño, picando al resto de bebedores con bromas de mal gusto, más propias de soldados bravucones que de mujeres hermosas.

Porque era hermosa, a pesar de que sus curvas estuvieran ocultas bajo las protecciones de cuero, que no permitían ni apreciar la insinuación de sus pechos, o de que su pelo fuera tan corto como el de un hombre.

Tanis tan solo alcanzaba a asentir. Le fascinaba aquella mujer de fuerte carácter, agresiva, de movimientos seguros y escasos de protocolo. Tan distinta de las elfas con las que había tratado en Qualinesti. Quizá por eso...

-Estos rumores de guerra sólo pueden significar una cosa -dijo Kit, y le guiñó un ojo al semielfo-. Más trabajo para nosotros.

Luego le preguntó si iba a terminarse la carne, al ver que no la había probado, y Tanis le pasó el plato. Tampoco tenía hambre. Al tenerla ocupada podía contemplarla más detenidamente, aunque algo le decía que Kitiara no era de las que se ruborizaban al saberse observada.

Le gustaban sus pestañas, oscuras y curvadas, y sus rasgos duros, que se relajaban cuando esbozaba esa sonrisa atrevida. Sus labios, expresivos y bien definidos, le volvían completamente loco. Le hacían sentir inseguro como un niño, como aquellos años cuando abrazaba a Laurana sabiendo que no debía.

Pero eran muy distintas.

La vio apartar el plato y levantarse, aflojándose el cinturón de cuero. Se apoyó en su brazo cuando pasó por su lado, dedicándole una mirada insistente y tan larga que Tanis empezó a respirar más rápido. Se obligó a clavar la vista en su plato, ahora vacío, para no mirarla marcharse a la habitación que habían alquilado para esa noche.

-¡Eh, Semielfo! -llamó la mujer. Tanis se volvió, y la vio apoyada en el umbral. Seducía con su postura, lánguida, como si fuera a resbalarse hasta sus pies de un momento a otro. Kitiara se lamió el labio inferior, delirantemente despacio-. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? Pensé que te apetecería subir.


	7. Disfraz

**N/A. La idea estaba ahí desde que vi la palabra XD no pude evitarlo. Poco a poco intenté volverla más humorística, cosa que no sé si habré conseguido. Está situada en la época que trabajan como mercenarios, y está completamente inventada x) sin riesgo de spoilers.**

**SESGADA**

**VII. DISFRAZ**

Podría tener sueño, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esas horas intempestivas. Ni siquiera había comenzado a amanecer, pero ya estaban levantados, dando los últimos retoques a los preparativos del trabajo que habían aceptado. Habían tenido que encender una vela, y esa era la única fuente de luz que alumbraba la habitación.

Una ventana estrecha, una mesa con una pata coja y dos catres que habían vivido tiempos mejores, de los cuales sólo uno estaba deshecho. Sentada sobre él, Kitiara se ataba las botas altas, apretando bien las tiras de cuero para que no quedasen sueltas.

-¿Estás listo?

-Me vendría bien no tener barba -musitó Tanis, mirándose en el espejo, mientras se llevaba la mano a la corta barba pelirroja, pensativo. Apenas era una sombra.

Kitiara se guardó un par de puñales en la caña de las botas, y otro algo más grande, que sujetó con una tira a su muslo. Cuando se levantó, los faldones largos que llevaba le cayeron hasta los pies, ocultando todas las armas.

Tanis abrió mucho los ojos, poco acostumbrado a ese espectáculo.

-Yo debería llevar el pelo largo, y ya ves -replicó la mujer, ajustándose el corpiño con gestos bruscos. Le subía el pecho, y el hombre no pudo evitar fijarse.

-Dudo mucho que alguien se fije en eso.

Kit le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, haciendo apartar a Tanis la vista avergonzado.

Era el trabajo más raro que habían aceptado, y tenía muy claro que lo había hecho por ella, porque se había reído, le había _sonreído_, y había dicho que sería divertido. Entonces se había visto hablando con sus compañeros, convenciéndolos.

Vestirse de mujeres para colarse en un castillo. ¡Ni que un kender le hubiera poseído para aceptar algo así!

Volvió a mirar a Kitiara, que estaba ocupada recogiendo todas sus pertenencias. Acababa de terminar de guardar sus ropas de guerrera en una bolsa. Cogió su espada, dispuesta a colgársela al cinto como tantas otras veces, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no llevaba. Chasqueó la lengua, molesta, y la dejó caer junto a la bolsa, que había tirado al suelo.

Era extraño. Se tropezaba con la falda al andar, y había tenido que convertir sus largas zancadas en pasos más pequeños para que ésta no se le enredase en torno a los tobillos. Tanis tenía la sensación de que ella, la única mujer que había entre ellos, era la que se encontraba más incómoda con aquellas ropas.

-¡Esto es intolerable! ¡INTOLERABLE!

Retiraba lo dicho.

En la habitación entró Flint, su marcado rostro congestionado por la humillación y la furia, cargando con su hacha, que movía tanto que se hubiera llevado con facilidad unas cuantas cabezas. De cerca le seguía Caramon, precediendo a su gemelo, que se mantenía, como siempre, en un discreto segundo plano.

Los ojos de Tanis se posaron en el mago. No había cambiado demasiado. Seguía llevando una túnica larga, y se había limitado a cubrirse la cara con unos velos, dejando a la vista sus inquisitivos ojos.

Su hermano ya era otro cantar. Enorme como un oso, ni mil capas de ropa habrían podido ocultar la altura y la fuerza bruta de Caramon. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, tanto que las espesas cejas casi se le juntaban, y no paraba de estirar sus faldones.

Pero Flint era el peor. Tanis se tuvo que emplear a fondo para lograr contener una carcajada. Bajito pero fuerte, el enano era lo más antiestético como mujer que podía haber. Se había metido en el pecho un par de frutas, que no paraban de bajársele, y la falda le iba tremendamente larga. Por si fuera poco, se había negado categóricamente a soltar su hacha y su casco, que llevaba puesto.

Kitiara no fue tan benevolente. Riendo con ganas, se apoyó en el hombro de Tanis, incapaz de sostenerse por sí misma.

-Creo que no te va a quedar más remedio que afeitarte, Flint.

El aludido dio un brinco, como si acabasen de pincharle en el culo con un alfiler.

-¡POR REORX! -gritó el enano-. ¡ESO JAMÁS!


	8. Tabaco

**N/A. Últimamente me dedico salvajemente a evangelizar sobre esta saga de libros, porque es un mundo enorme y con muchísimas posibilidades a nivel fandómico. Está tan poco explotado que da pena T.T Además es que es divertido escribir sobre ellos, los personajes están tan metidos en un papel que es divertido y fácil escribir sobre ellos. ¡Si alguien lee esto que se anime! XD**

**SESGADA**

**VIII. Tabaco**

Una mujer se levantó de su banco de madera ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros de mesa, recorriendo la distancia que la separaba de la ventana con un par de zancadas. La vieron abrirla con las dos manos, hasta dejarla de par en par. Se podían ver las casitas construidas encima de los vallenwoods, iluminadas por las velas que sus habitantes habían encendido en el interior, rodeadas por miles de hojas que aún no habían empezado a amarillear.

Pero ninguno hizo caso del bucólico paisaje, demasiado acostumbrados a él. Una suave brisa de verano no tardó en irrumpir en la posada, descargando el pesado ambiente lleno de humo y olor a cuerpo humano.

-Mucho mejor -dijo Tanis, sonriendo a su amante.

Kitiara volvió a sentarse, aspirando el remolino de humo que salía de las pipas que fumaban dos clientes en la mesa de al lado. Olía bien, a hierba y algo más que no pudo definir.

Un hombrecillo de barriga prominente apareció a su lado, viniendo de la cocina, y dejó delante de Caramon una bandeja entera de patatas picantes y otro par más para que los demás compartiesen.

-¡Estupendo! -bramó el hermanastro de la mujer, llevándose a la boca la primera patata.

-Por Reorx, algún día vas a reventar -le recriminó Flint, pero el tampoco tardó demasiado en empezar a comer.

Kitiara siguió su ejemplo, y miró perezosamente a Otik. Le resultaba completamente vulgar, bajito, con el pelo comenzando a ralear por las sienes, y, sin embargo, había algo en él que le recordaba a casa. Apartó la vista cuando sintió que Tanis le ponía una mano en la cintura. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor que le había faltado por la mañana. ¿Sería por la cerveza o por qué había decidido olvidar momentáneamente que al día siguiente cada uno seguiría su camino?

-Bueno, Caramon, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces? -preguntó Kitiara, masticando un trozo de pan-. Podemos alistarnos como mercenarios.

-Yo... -El grandullón se puso rojo, y se rascó la nuca con la manaza. Sonaba algo decepcionado-. No puedo ir; tengo que quedarme con Raist.

-Tenemos nuestros propios asuntos -añadió el aprendiz de mago, sin entrar en detalles. No parecía estar pendiente de la conversación que había en la mesa. Había separado un poco la silla, y tenía los ojos clavados en el hogar de la posada. A Kit le sorprendió su falta de culpabilidad por atar a su hermano de aquella manera, cuando estaba claro que Caramon se moría por combatir.

-Ya veo. ¿Os iréis de Solace entonces?

-Mañana.

Su tono de voz evitó que se hicieran más preguntas. Todos se miraron, algo incómodos. Al final fue Flint el que carraspeó sonoramente para romper el hielo.

-Yo saldré cuando sea la feria de Haven.

-¡Una feria! -exclamó excitado Tas-. ¿Puedo ir contigo? Creo que tengo unos mapas que podrán venirte bien y...

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-No -respondió, sin captar la nota desesperada en la voz del enano, rebuscando afanosamente en sus bolsitas.

-Yo iré al Norte entonces -dijo Kitiara, rodeando la jarra de cerveza con las manos-. Llevo un tiempo pensando en buscar a mi padre.

-¿A Solamnia? -preguntó Sturm, interviniendo por primera vez.

-Supongo -respondió, mirando a Brightblade con expresión interrogante.

-Yo también voy hacia allí -anunció-. Mi padre fue caballero de Solamnia, si tienen noticias será en esa ciudad.

-Estupendo -dijo, aunque no sonó excesivamente convincente. La mano de Tanis se aferró más a su cintura, cosa que acabó haciéndola sonreír. ¿Por qué él puede ir y yo no?, preguntaban sus ojos cuando lo miró. El semielfo no parecía tampoco muy contento, pero no dijo nada. Conocía a Kitiara. Si le exigía ir con ella, acabaría por hacerla enfadar.

-Parece que cada uno va a seguir su camino -dijo Tanis, sin despegar los ojos de Kit.

-Eso parece -sonrió ella.

-¿Cómo? -Tas parecía haber dado por concluida la búsqueda de mapas en sus saquillos, y volvía a integrarse en la conversación-. ¿Pero los demás no os venís con Flint y conmigo a la feria?

-Este kender no se entera de nada -soltó Flint, llevándose la mano a la cara.

-Yo pensaba que... ¿No vamos a volver a vernos?

-Claro que sí -le tranquilizó Tanis, esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada-. Podemos quedar dentro de unos años...

-Años -sonrió burlona Kitiara-. Eso es mucho, ¿no, Semielfo?

-Cinco años, por ejemplo. -Tanis evitó mirar a la guerrera-. Aquí mismo, en la posada. Nos volveremos a reunir todos.

-Suena bien -aceptó Caramon, volviéndose hacia su hermano, que no parecía muy interesado-. ¿Verdad, Raist?

-Seguro.

-Juro por Paladine que aquí estaré -declaró con solemnidad Sturm, dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Tendré que vigilar al kender -masculló Flint-. Seguro que se le olvida.

-¿Y a ti, Tanis? -preguntó Kitiara en voz baja, sólo para él-. ¿Tendré que recordártelo esta noche?


	9. Fastidiar

**N/A. Esto del quinesob (comu de LJ para escribir 20000 palabras en una quincena) es maravilloso. Estoy adelantando muchas cosas, incluidas algunas que hacia siglos que no actualizaba x) como ésta lol. Cuando escribo estas viñetas me pregunto por qué no hago más cosas de Dragonlance, con lo mucho que me gustan los personajes.**

**SESGADA**

**VIII. Fastidiar**

-A este ritmo vamos a llegar al Abismo -protestó Kitiara, jadeante. Se paró un momento para colocarse bien los tirantes de la cargada mochila, y luego tuvo que correr para coger a Sturm, que avanzaba con grandes zancadas-. ¿No podemos parar un rato? Estoy destrozada.

-Si durmieras por las noches -se le escapó en un gruñido grave, censurador.

Kitiara se detuvo, sorprendida. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Así que era eso.

La actitud de la mujer no pareció arreglar nada. Las mejillas de Sturm adquirieron el tono de la grana, y no tardó ni dos segundos en darse la vuelta y echar a andar, indignado, a paso más vivo que antes. Estuvo mascullando para sí al menos diez minutos, recriminándose haber perdido el dominio de sí mismo. Era algo que Kitiara conseguía con facilidad, lo de hacerle perder el norte.

La noche anterior lo había conseguido.

En aquella taberna corría la cerveza tan rápido que parecían querer ahogarlos a todos, y la guerrera se había pasado. No era la primera vez ni sería la última. Había perdido la prudencia y cualquier clase de recato que pudiera tener. Una risa espontánea, unas cuantas sonrisas y alguna mirada dirigida con toda la intención y había conseguido en menos de un minuto que tres hombres la rodearan. Estuvieron bebiendo y riéndose toda la noche, mientras ellos se la disputaban, sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba jugando con todos. Se llevaría al que ella quisiera a la cama. Sería capaz, de hecho, de llevarse incluso a los tres.

Y Sturm Brightblade se encontró apretando con tanta fuerza la jarra de cerveza que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos.

El Código, la Medida, el Honor. No sabía si se le olvidaba algo. Lo repitió una y otra vez en voz baja, hasta que la lengua se le trabó, efecto de la fuerte cerveza. Pensó en irse, pero tampoco quería dejar sola a Kitiara con unos rufianes. No dejaba de ser una mujer, aunque manejase la espada mejor que él. Al menos eso es lo que pensó. Quizá simplemente fue un vano intento de autoengañarse. No era tan débil como para ceder a la tentación de la carne, se dijo, intentando resistirse a los encantos de la mujer. Un caballero cumplía sus promesas. Sturm sólo tendría a su esposa. A nadie más.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando uno le puso la mano en el muslo, casi metiéndola bajo la faldilla de cuero. Kitiara se limitó a abrir las piernas un poco más, cosa de centímetros. Era peligrosamente seductora. Se le quedó la boca seca al verla inclinarse hacia delante, cuando los rizos le rozaron la barbilla y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sesgada. Una muy parecida a la que le dirigía a otras personas, él incluido, aunque estaba claro que no significaba lo mismo.

Se preguntó qué haría él de significar lo mismo.

Dejó la bebida a medias y se levantó sin llamar la atención. Era hora de rezar a Paladine.


	10. Venganza

**Advertencias: leves spoilers de la primera historia de La segunda generación, o si lo que se dice de la relación entre Sturm y Kit en El ocaso de los dioses...**

**N/A. El otro día me dio un venazo horrible, vuelvo a estar enganchadísima a esta saga T.T El caso es que me puse a releer mis partes favoritas de La forja de un túnica negra, y encontré cosas de Kitiara hablando sobre lo que pasó cuando fue al norte con Sturm... sobre sus motivos más que nada, muy relacionados con Tanis. He tocado el tema de la venganza hacia Sturm, pero nunca hacía el semielfo, así que pensé que estaría bien hacer para esta una mezcla de los dos :) **

**SESGADA**

**X. VENGANZA**

Sturm se adelantó, haciendo sombrilla con la mano para poder ver a lo lejos. Ante él se extendían las vastas llanuras de Solamnia, una zona seca y prácticamente deshabitada una vez se pasaba Solanthus. Al Oeste, a lo lejos, se veía la amenazadora sombra de una columna vertebral de gránito, las montañas de Dargaard, tras la que se veía el brillo rojo del Sol poniéndose.

-Este es un buen sitio para pasar la noche.

-Si quieres que te corten el cuello mientras duermes -rebatió Kitiara, arqueando las cejas.

-Otras veces hemos dormido al borde de caminos -se defendió Sturm, enrojeciendo.

-Esto es un paso de caravanas. Si hay bandoleros será en el primer lugar en el que busquen. -Kitiara dio una patada a una piedra. Estaba harta del afán de jefe de grupo que había desarrollado últimamente Sturm-. Podemos encender una hoguera también, para que no tengan problemas en encontrarnos.

-No hace falta que te pongas...

-¿Qué me ponga cómo?

-Era una idea -gruñó Sturm, apartando la mirada.

-Deja de tenerlas o harás que nos maten.

Echó a andar, alejándose del camino. No dijo nada a Brightblade. Que hiciera lo que quisiese. Posiblemente, si moría, ella acabaría su viaje más rápido, sin tener que esperar a que terminase sus cien oraciones diarias a Paladine. ¡Dioses! ¡Estaba harta de los dioses! Tanis hubiera sido un compañero infinitamente mejor de viaje, pero el muy traidor la había abandonado por ir en busca de los verdaderos dioses. Bufó, furiosa. Sólo los insensatos como Sturm seguían creyendo en esos cuentos de niños. Alguien como Tanis no debería...

Sabiendo que él tenía miedo de preguntarle nada, se lo había propuesto ella. Ir hacia el Norte, juntos. Buscar a su padre. Si no lo encontraban podrían enrolarse en algún ejército. Le había contado esos rumores, los de que gracias a unos estúpidos que se creían que la Reina Oscura había regresado estaban creando uno enorme. Necesitaban manos, espadas. También arcos, le había dicho con una sonrisa, acariciándole el pecho desnudo y pegándose a él. ¡Y él se atrevía a responderle aquello! Que si había oído esos rumores; que si Takhisis había regresado, quizá lo habrían hecho el resto. Que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en ir en búsqueda de señales que lo indicasen.

Se había enfadado tanto que había pasado media noche dando un paseo por Solace, recorriendo los puentes que unían un vallenwood a otro. Le había escuchado llamarla, pero ella no había querido volver. Tenía mucho que pensar. Cosas como, por ejemplo, esa extraña atadura que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Tanis. Se había encaprichado de muchos hombres, pero a los pocos días, a lo sumo una semana, acababan aburriéndola. Con el semielfo llevaba meses.

Y él se había atrevido a dejarla por sus dioses.

-Prepara la comida.

-¿Perdona? -Se volvió, dándose cuenta de que al final Sturm había optado por seguirla. Kitiara dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba a la espalda, encarándose con él.

-Yo voy a buscar leña.

-Hay pan duro -masculló, sacando las mantas y extendiéndolas en el suelo-. Puedes cenar eso.

Brightblade dejó caer las bolsas de golpe al lado de la mujer, asustándola, y Kitiara lo vio sacar sus mantas de viaje. No parecía tener ninguna intención de hacer una hoguera. Las dejó en el suelo, a unos metros de las de la mujer, y empezó a soltarse la armadura de cuero. Era una suerte tener un río cerca, al menos durante esa parte del camino. Sturm se bañaba ahí todas las noches.

Se sumió en un mutismo distraído, mientras veía al hombre quitarse la camisola. Era fuerte, bien entrenado por el ejercicio diario. Ya se había fijado alguna vez en sus espaldas: anchas, con los músculos bien formados. Tenía antebrazos gruesos y manos de guerrero, sin callos aun. No estaba curtido.

Si no se hubiera tratado de Brightblade, quizá...

Lo miró con más interés. ¿Por qué no? Y, precisamente, porque se trataba de él. Se vengaría de él, por sus órdenes, por creerse incorruptible. Se vengaría de Tanis, por abandonarla y hacerla sentir así.

Se burlaría de sus dioses.

-Eh, Sturm -le llamó.

Su voz fue tranquila, profunda, vagamente seductora.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sigues teniendo hambre?


	11. Hablar

**Advertencias: spoilers de la primera historieta de La segunda generación, o, en su defecto, viene bien que conozcais lo que pasa con Sturm y Kit en El ocaso de los dragones.**

**Volvemos con Dragonlance una vez más. Me puse a escribir un poquitín… y salió del tirón. Qué vicio xD y estaba tan emocionada al final :( qué bonito. Para demona, porque sé que le gusta eso mismo que me hace moquear a mí XD**

**SESGADA  
XI. HABLAR**

Sara Dunstan nunca había visto tanto sufrimiento, ni tampoco tanta belleza en un mismo momento. Sostenía entre sus brazos al hijo de aquella mujer, aquella guerrera. El niño berreaba con fuerza cubierto de sangre, envuelto en un paño blanco que había tejido ella misma, pidiendo comida. Por el momento le daba leche de vaca hervida, mojándola en un trapo y acercándoselo a los labios para que chupara.

Kitiara no podía darle de mamar. De cualquier forma, seguramente sus pechos estarían secos. Yacía en la cama de paja agotada, consumida por las fiebres y el esfuerzo del parto.

La druida le había dicho que probablemente moriría.

Sara también lo creía, pero ella no había dicho nada. Seguía cuidando a Kitiara con testarudez. La había lavado y secado tras el parto, evitando que se enfriara más, y no cesaba de cambiar el paño húmedo que le ponía sobre la frente y de insistirle que bebiese. La última vez lo único que había conseguido había sido que Kitiara rompiese de un manotazo el vaso de barro.

-Se porta mejor el crío que tú –le había espetado Sara en aquel momento, aunque no tardó mucho en arrepentirse. Era obvio que la mujer deliraba.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando la oyó murmurar algo. Maldiciones, protestas roncas a media voz. Sara Dunstan parpadeó y se levantó de la silla en la que se había dormido, trastabillando un poco cuando se acercó al lecho de Kitiara. La guerrera la miraba fijamente, con los ojos centelleando como brasas por la fiebre. Sus labios se apretaban en una fina línea, y parecía cuerda.

-¿Estás mejor? Voy a traerte algo de…

La mano de Kit la aferró de la muñeca como una garra y le impidió marcharse. Sara se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía. Seguramente estaba aterrorizada.

-No… no. –Tragó saliva, intentando humedecerse la boca. Estaba claro que hablar le suponía un tremendo esfuerzo-. Necesito que me escuches.

-Claro, yo… ¿Qué ocurre?

Que me muero, parecían decir sus ojos. Sara se arrodilló al lado de la mujer, admirando que incluso en esas condiciones tuviera la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para cumplir lo que se proponía.

-El padre del niño…

-¿Quién es?

-Brightblade –susurró, y dejó escapar un suspiro tan largo que Sara temió que volviera a perder el sentido-. Sturm Brightblade. Un caballero de Solamnia… o bueno, eso se cree él.

La vio esbozar una desfallecida sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Cómo le encontraré? –preguntó al final, sin saber bien qué se esperaba de ella.

-No, ¡no! –Le volvía a apretar la muñeca, con más y más fuerza, hasta que a Sara se le quedaron las marcas de los dedos-. No debe saberlo nunca.

-Entonces…

-¡Tienes que jurarlo! –jadeó, respirando agitadamente. Abría muchos los ojos, medio loca-. ¡Júralo! ¡No puede saberlo!

-Sí, claro, pero…

-¡Júralo! –Kitiara no podía moverse, pero a la tejedora se sintió de alguna forma amenazada.

-Lo juro. Por el recuerdo de mi madre, lo juro, pero cálmate –insistió, asustándose al verla tan desquiciada.

-No puede saberlo, no puede saber que se vengó dándome este mocoso.

-¿De quién se vengó?

-¡De mí! Estaba harta de que me diese órdenes, no quería… Me ponía de los nervios. Era exasperante. Yo era la mayor, y la que más experiencia tenía en la lucha. ¡Pero si ayudé a entrenarlo a él! ¡Y tuvo la desfachatez de empezar a darme órdenes! –escupió, furiosa-. Planeé retarle a un duelo, pero eso no… no sería suficiente. Así que le seducí. Una noche mientras rezaba a Paladine. ¡Él, que tanto hablaba de dioses, me prefirió a mí!

Se había vuelto loca. Le seguía apretando con fuerza el brazo, y ahora también estrujaba la manta con la otra mano. Tenía los ojos fijos en el techo, como si estuviera viendo algo que Sara no veía.

-¡Al día siguiente me pidió que me casara con él! –Kitiara se echó a reír-. Fue perfecto. Su cara cuando le rechacé y le dije que le odiaba… Fue como si le hubiese atravesado el corazón con una lanza. ¡La próxima vez que se quede tan blanco, lo enterrarán!

Sara sintió una horrible lástima por el caballero. A veces había conocido a alguno, idealistas aferrados a unos tiempos que, aunque sabían que no volverían, seguían esperando.

-Pero no podrías… Si tanto te molestaba haberle dicho algo.

-¡Lo merecía! –respondió con ferocidad-. ¡Mírame! ¡Es él quien ha acabado vengándose de mí!

Le entró un espantoso ataque de tos que casi la hizo convulsionar. No se calmó hasta que Sara le alcanzó un poco de agua y ella bebió con avidez. Se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, respirando profundamente.

-Lleva al chico a mis hermanos Caramon y Raistlin Majere. Criarán a mi hijo para que sea un gran guerrero, en especial Caramon. Es un buen luchador. Lo sé, porque le enseñé yo.

Por un momento pareció orgullosa. En el mes de convalecencia que había pasado en su casa, Kitiara le había contado cosas. La mayoría de las veces eran historietas divertidas de guerrillas en las que se había visto envuelta. Nunca decía nada de ella. Hasta ese momento, Sara no supo que tenía dos hermanos.

-Lo haré, lo prometo –susurró-. ¿Pero cómo voy a convencerles de que me envías tú? ¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda llevar a tus hermanos para convencerles de que el niño es tuyo? Si no, ¿por qué iban a creerme? Alguna joya que puedan reconocer, por ejemplo…

-No tengo joyas –respondió, como si la mera idea le hiciera gracia-. Sólo mi espada. Lleva mi espada a Caramon. La reconocerá. Y dile… dile…

Parecía buscar algo. Alguna idea, algo que decirle. La vio incorporarse un poco sobre el almohadón y mirar alrededor suyo. En ese momento el niño empezó a llorar. Había estado dormido hasta entonces en su cuna, cerca de la chimenea, pero normalmente siempre hacía levantarse a Sara por la noche.

-Mi hermano pequeño solía llorar así… Raistlin siempre estaba enfermo. Y cuando lloraba, Caramon intentaba entretenerlo para que se calmara. Hacía figuras de sombras, así. –Kitiara levantó unos brazos temblorosos y juntó las manos y empezó a moverlas. Las sombras hicieron formas en la pared gracias a la luz de la vela-. Y Caramon le decía: mira, Raist, conejitos.

Dejó caer las manos y se tapó con la manta. Había empezado a temblar. Al tocarle la frente, Sara se dio cuenta de que volvía a subirle la fiebre.

-Caramon se acordará –susurró, cerrando los ojos-. No ha podido olvidarse de eso.


	12. Chocolate

**Advertencias: spoilers de la primera historia de La segunda generación o al menos conocer lo que pasa con Sturm y Kit en El ocaso de los dragones… entonces ya podéis leer sin peligro.**

**Hecha al día siguiente de la anterior. Cuando decía que me vicié es que me vicié xD**

**SESGADA  
XII. CHOCOLATE**

Después de tanto tiempo tumbada en aquella cama, a Kitiara se le hacía raro poder pasear por la casa. Al principio no llegaba muy lejos. Iba a la cocina caminando despacio y le pedía a Sara que hiciese otra cosa. Necesitaba alimento sólido: patatas, carne… algo que empezara a devolverle las fuerzas. Luego se sentaba en una silla y se quedaba ahí toda la mañana.

Pero eso fueron solo los primeros días. Nunca había aguantado bien la inactividad. Empezó a salir al pequeño jardín, y jugaba con su daga. Lanzarla, clavarla en el tronco de los árboles cercanos, levantarse para ir a buscarla. Se tocaba los brazos esbozando una sonrisa despectiva. Su puntería no había empeorado, pero su fuerza… ese era otro cantar.

A la daga le siguió la espada. Aprovechaba para blandirla en cualquier ocasión, aunque estuviera vigilando al pequeñajo mientras Sara tejía en su telar. La mujer le recriminaba muchas veces aquello, alegando que se le iba a escapar la espada y matar al niño.

-Eso es imposible –se reía ella, y seguía.

Evitando el calor y las miradas curiosidad de los vecinos, Kitiara salía por las noches a la calle y se ejercitaba. Corría, saltaba, luchaba contra enemigos invisibles. Los árboles del bosquecillo cercano salieron muy mal parados, llenos de cicatrices y ramas rotas. Kit las aprovechaba y se las llevaba de leña a Sara cuando volvía.

La vieja druida siguió yendo a la casa hasta que quedó claro que sus visitas eran por completo inútiles. Kitiara se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para permitirse el lujo de rechazar todos los consejos que le daban. ¿Descansar más? ¿Recuperarse? ¡Se sentía perfectamente! Vibraba de energía, estaba deseosa de largarse de allí ya.

-Parece que después de todo vas a salir de ésta.

-No me muero tan fácilmente –contestó, respondiendo a la mueca desdentada de la vieja con una sonrisa desafiante.

La vio salir al exterior con su paso renqueante. Afuera Sara Dunstan estaba tendiendo, y ambas se saludaron al verse. Ella estaba en otra estancia, sentada en una silla dando de mamar a su hijo, y podía verlas por la ventana. Al ver que la vieja se acercaba, Kitiara escuchó con curiosidad una conversación en voz baja con un susurro ronco más interesante que el resto.

-¿Qué tal la ha encontrado? –preguntó Sara sin mirarla, estirando una sábana-. Creo que ya está bien… La escuchó entrenar todas las noches.

-Esa mujer le ha vendido el alma a Takhisis.

Le hizo gracia ver a Sara llevarse una mano a la boca y negar con la cabeza.

-¿Has escuchado lo que dicen de tu madre? –comentó divertida al pequeño-. Que he vendido mi alma… Yo digo que mi alma sigue siendo mía.

¿Cuándo habían conseguido arrebatarle algo a ella?

Se reclinó hacia atrás, tumbado a su hijo sobre sus rodillas. Llegaría a ser fuerte, un gran guerrero, igual que ella. Con suerte no se parecería mucho a su padre con tanto rezo o acabaría muerto antes de tiempo. Para Kitiara, la espada era su oración.

Pero había rezado a muchos dioses aquella noche, cuando no tenía ni fuerzas para moverse. Dioses que no recordaba desde que era una niña y que sólo conocía por cuentos y canciones. No recordaba bien ni sus palabras ni sus pensamientos. Sólo un tremendo alivio al sentir que de pronto todo había pasado, que saldría de aquella. Dejó de tener miedo a la muerte.

Prefería pensar que había salido de aquella por su propia tozudez. Si era cierto que había prometido algo a algún dios, suponía que ya se encargaría él de venir a reclamarlo.

Más tranquila, se levantó para ir a avisar a Sara de que partiría al día siguiente.

-No puedo quedarme con él –dijo a primera hora de la mañana, con el cielo todavía tinto de rojo. Sostenía a su hijo en brazos y lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa de cariño. A Sara, conociendo a Kitiara, le había sorprendido verle mirar así al pequeño. Luego comprendió que había acabado queriéndolo-. Están a punto de ocurrir cosas trascendentales. Se están creando ejércitos en el norte, y me propongo hacer fortuna con mi espada. La guerra… no es lugar para un crío. No sabría qué hacer con él.

Sara asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Encuéntrale un buen hogar. Enviaré dinero para su crianza, y cuando tenga edad suficiente para ir a la guerra conmigo, volveré a buscarlo.

-¿Y tus hermanos? –se atrevió a insinuar. Sara no había olvidado aquella noche donde Kitiara le confesó todo lo que había hecho. Sus hermanos serían la mejor opción, ¿por qué no? Criarían al hijo de su hermana como si fuera suyo…

Pero la mujer no debió pensar lo mismo. Se giró hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Olvida que dije que tenía familia! ¡Olvida todo lo que te conté! ¡Y sobre todo olvida lo que dije sobre su padre!

-Entonces… -Súbitamente acongojada, Sara tragó saliva-. ¿No podría quedarme yo con el niño? Siempre he querido un hijo y…

Al ver que no insistía sobre Sturm, la ira de Kitiara desapareció tan rápido como había venido. Miró a su hijo y luego miró a Sara, y sonrió ampliamente.

-Me parece perfecto. Tú conoces mi situación, le cuidarás bien… y podrás enviármelo cuando te lo pida. -¿Por qué no? Quédate con él. Te enviaré dinero en cuanto…

-No te preocupes, podré mantenerle. –Había sido tan fácil que no se lo creía. Sara Dunstan miró al pequeño, al que prácticamente sentía ya como su propio hijo. De pronto levantó la vista hacia Kitiara y se sintió por primera vez realmente agradecida hacia aquella mujer testaruda-. Te enviaré cartas contándote las cosas que hace, para que sepas que crece bien. Te lo prometo, tan a menudo como…

Pero Kitiara no le escuchaba. Estaba haciendo reír al niño, y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. Olía bien, a inocencia, a niño pequeño. A la harina que habían usado esa mañana en la cocina para hacer el pan y al chocolate que luego había hecho Sara. Apretó al niño contra su pecho un segundo y luego se lo entregó a la que ahora sería su madre.

-Me tengo que ir ya –dijo, evitando mirar al crío. Se agachó a coger la mochila de las provisiones y se la echó a la espalda.

-Espera. –Sara la siguió el umbral de la puerta y la detuvo allí-. ¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle?

Kitiara se mordió el labio, parándose a pensar un momento, y entonces se echó a reír:

-Steel.


End file.
